jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
McLaren
Introduction The McLaren is a supercar that was introduced in the 2017 Winter Update. It has previously been deemed very underwhelming by the player base and was the subject of a lot of controversy relating to its price not being worth the performance. However, Asimo confirmed that the McLaren would soon indeed be getting a buff. In the Rocket Fuel update, this buff has been implemented as the McLaren has been given a speed and handling rebalance to allow it to compete with the other supercars. Overview This car is the 4th most expensive vehicle in the game and the 2nd most expensive supercar, being more costly than the Lamborghini and Ferrari but still more affordable than the Bugatti at a price of $300,000. It is probably not a car for performance, but a car for good appearance, as some players said that they are more attracted to this than Bugatti due to its appearance. However, some players also comment that they do not think that the McLaren is worth the $300,000 as it is slower than both the Lamborghini and the Ferrari, both of which are cheaper than the McLaren. Spawn The McLaren spawn was initially near the water tower, then was moved to be next to the small bridge that occurs before the Train enters the halfway tunnel that's also near the Jewelry Store. Features For its price, the McLaren is generally quite slow in comparison to other supercars. This is evident by its top speed and acceleration both being outclassed by the Ferrari (which has a lower top speed than Lamborghini). Handling also used to be bad, with bad turning and terrible drifting, but later updates improved the McLaren's handling and the handling is now considered "great". In addition, the car can sometimes be glitchy and has a tendency to bounce around uncontrollably, especially on more laggy servers. Trivia * In the Winter Update thumbnail, the McLaren was called the "RoClaren". * It was given a speed and acceleration buff 3 days after the release of the Winter Update, but that wasn’t enough according to the vast majority of the player base so another buff was made in the Rocket Fuel update. * It used to spawn near the Water Tower but now spawns at the bridge near the Jewelry Store. * It is based on the 2018 McLaren 720s. * This is asimo3089's favorite car. * Even with the two buffs people still think it isn't worth $300,000, seeing as it is slightly slower than Ferrari. * This car is often only used for style since its performance isn't the best. * This is the smallest supercar in the game. * It was given a speed boost on December 24th. * Its off-roading is heavily improved when you use high suspension * The Mini Cooper is larger than the McLaren in game. * The McLaren is the most heavily messed with/modified vehicle in the game by BADIMO, by far. They've changed properties of the car in nearly every update since release. Category:Supercars Category:Vehicles Category:$100000+ Vehicles